Mauvais rêve
by clairou
Summary: Ta personnalité narquoise me détruit, mais je suis bel et bien derrière toi, perdu au fin fond des étendues granitiques, à te suivre comme le peuple d’Israël a suivi le sauveur, à la différence prêt que toi, tu es ma damnation. slash P/TR - UA


**Titre :**** Mauvais Rêve**

**Auteur :**** Clairou**

**Genre :**** drame, poésie, passionnel**

**Disclaimer :**** Tom Riddle appartient à JKR. Paul n'appartient qu'à lui-même et à ce que mon imagination en a fait. Inspiration des cours de français de l'année dernière et de la fameuse relation Arthur Rimbaud / Paul Verlaine. **

**Rating :**** M pour salsh, relation homosexuelle détaillée.**

**Note : ****total UA**

**L'histoire se déroule quelque part au début du début du XXème siècle ( vers 1900).**

* * *

Mauvais rêve

Je fracasse la porte en bois d'un coup d'épaule ! _Où est-il ?!... _Mes pupilles ivres parcourent rapidement la pièce et s'accrochent à un escalier étroit et bancal. Sans le quitter des yeux, je traverse la taverne fauve sans prêter attention ni à la porte sortie de ses gons, ni à l'homme barbu et chauve qui me somme de partir. Je les ignore. _Au diable les pantins ! _L'escalier tangue vers moi, m'avale, et m'expulse dans un couloir infâme et jaunâtre. Des relents d'essences féminines et entêtantes m'étourdissent. Rose, chèvrefeuille, cannelle, miel, pin... _En enfer les putains ! _Je fracasse toutes les portes, arrache les draps, écorche les lits.

_Au bûcher les infidèles !_

Il est dans une chambre, deux salopes à ses bras. J'inspire, je tremble, je dois être rouge. Il se lève, trébuche sur le draps arraché, enfile un pantalon avec un air ébahit.

« - Paul ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonne-t-il.

J'ai une brusque envie de fracasser la bouteille que je tiens à la main sur la commode en bois précieux. _Ce que je fais là ?! _Je me retiens au dernier moment, et l'apporte à mes lèvres. L'alcool ruisselle dans ma gorge comme une colonne de feu, m'enflamme les sens. Je le regarde, il flotte. Je lui souris, il nargue...

La bouteille s'éclate sur le coin de la commode avec un hurlement de fureur qui doit sortir de ma gorge. Je cris, je beugle ! Je brandis le goulot tranchant, glisse sur les tissons de verre. Il en profite pour me sauter dessus, un poignard prolongeant la courbe de son bras. Il pousse un hurlement rageur, son visage soudain déformé. Je plonge, et le sol se rapproche de ma tête, et les tissons brûlent mes paumes, ma joue. Je me relève, bancal, il me désarme d'un revers de main. Les salopes se cachent sous le lit. Je titube précipitamment vers le fauteuil. Il me toise. Il rit. Son poignard fouette l'air dans ma direction. Il aboie. Il se jette en avant et je plonge sur ses pieds.

Deux bras puissants m'empoignent et me tirent en arrière. En face, Tom est maîtrisé lui aussi. Il lacère, mord, bave comme un chien enragé, il me fixe de ses yeux de dément. Mes forces et ma rage s'écoulent hors de mon crâne, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vaste champ de bataille migraineux. La lassitude me gagne Je laisse les autres me traîner dans le couloir, puis dans l'escalier. Le jeune corps souple de Tom se déchaîne contre les hommes qui le maintiennent, il se débat. Mais ses beuglements perdent de leur bestialité lorsqu'il s'assomme à demi sur le coin d'un meuble.

Il pleut, la rue est déserte. Il m'étreint violemment, me roue de coups pendant un moment. Puis, il se détache et glisse sur la boue des pavés. Des molosses barbus et menaçant se dressent devant l'entrée de la taverne et s'assurent que nous n'y revenons pas. Nous titubons comme les deux ivrognes que nous sommes, s'accrochant mutuellement au regard incendiaire de l'autre. Il éructe et me désigne d'un doigt accusateur :

« - Tu sais ce que tu es ?!... tu es un VIEUX CON !!! »

Puis, il éclate de rire, fait volte-face et trébuche jusqu'au coin de la rue, il disparaît.

Le désespoir fond sur moi et m'enveloppe de sa cape grise. Mes cheveux pendent lamentablement, mon costume dégoulinant pèse sur mes épaules osseuses. J'écarte les barreaux de pluie et boitille au milieu de la rue. _Vieux... _Mes pas hésitants me mènent à la sortie du village. _...et con. _D'une main vermeille, je lisse mécaniquement les plis de mon front. Le chemin de terre est spongieux, le soleil émerge derrière le nuage d'averse. Mon esprit s'apaise, s'endort, et l'Ennui me reprend. Je suis fatigué. _Vieux et con _me souffle ma conscience. Mes pieds se détachent du sol avec un intéressant bruit de succion, le bas de mon pantalon est lourd de boue. Un nuage masque de nouveau le soleil.

Je marche dans la campagne, les mains dans mes poches. La verdure m'apaise.

Je tire en arrière mes cheveux dégoulinants, et me lisse encore le front. _Vieux con._

Quand j'arrive à la grange, il est étalé sur le foin. Il écrit. Je repousse mon amertume et fouille bruyamment dans mon sac, à la recherche de ma pipe. Son regard moqueur me rougit les joues. J'ai honte. Mes doigts tremblants ouvrent le sachet à tabac, et je m'étends finalement sur la paille humide, tachant de masquer ma respiration saccadée par des ronds de fumée. Je me tends, en attente d'un mot, d'une explication ; mais seul le crissement de sa plume sur le parchemin et le froissement de ses vêtements troublent le frémissement de la pluie qui s'est remise à tomber. Je m'agite, et il me gratifie d'un regard entendu dès que j'essaie de lire par dessus son épaule. Je m'impatiente.

Il m'agace. Il a ce don de me culpabiliser alors même qu'_il _est le fauteur. _Je me sens un peu comme un enfant prit en faute, et qui attend la réaction de ses parents._ Un enfant de trente deux ans. Tom parait absorbé par sa tâche et, s'il passe quelques fois une main oisive dans ses cheveux fins, c'est pour mieux se replonger dans son écriture. Mais je vois à son regard malicieux qu'il est conscient de mon énervement, et qu'il s'en délecte. _Un enfant _de trente deux ans_ culpabilisé par un adolescent instable. _Comme il ne semble pas décidé à engager la conversation, je prends ma respiration et lâche un « Qu'est ce que tu écris ? » d'une banalité déprimante. Sa nuque tressaille à peine.

« - Une lettre à l'orphelinat, je suppose.

Je réponds d'un « Ah. » lamentable avant de m'apercevoir de l'énormité de ma réponse.

« - Une lettre à ton orphelinat ! » répèté-je abasourdi.

« - Ca t'étonne ? Moi aussi. »

Il a parlé rapidement et sèchement. Je préfère ne rien dire de plus, de peur de commettre une autre bourde.

« - Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois mois.

- Tu es déjà parti plus longtemps que ça.

- Oui. Tu as raison. » Sa plume s'immobilise soudain, et il me regarde par dessus son épaule. Son visage se fend d'un sourire juvénile, puis il retourne à son ouvrage. « Je crois que j'ai envie de les narguer. » Sa voix est d'un sérieux déconcertant. « Oh je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais de penser que je dors à la belle étoile tandis qu'ils n'ont que le plafond suintant du dortoir pour tout horizon me remplit de joie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme les gens de là-bas sont insipides. »

Il me lance un regard amusé qui s'accentue en voyant mon air bougon.

« - Ce sont bien là les réflexions d'un fugueur. »

Il me pouffe à la figure et m'arrache la pipe de la bouche, aspirant quelques temps d'un air songeur.

« - Et tu n'es pas en mesure de me les reprocher.

- Et bien, par certains côtés, si. »

Je lui reprends la pipe. Il a dû sentir mon regard insistant car il délaisse son travail et se tourne vers moi. Je contemple sa jeunesse pétillante tandis qu'il passe une main pour lisser mon front de toutes ses rides. Je détourne les yeux, il exulte.

Mais le son grave et accusateur de ma voix le détrompe dans sa victoire :

« - Certaines de tes fuites réservent de douloureuses découvertes.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher, à moi, génie incompris, de vouloir parcourir les horizons inconnus. J'ai l'excuse de l'adolescence agitée. Alors que toi, mari respectable, père mesuré, homme reconnu, installé ; tu as abandonné femme, fille et maison pour suivre un jeune boutonneux.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais et tu le sais très bien ! »

Il me lance un sourire railleur et me butine les lèvres durant un instant. Je le regarde se lever sans un mot, réduit au silence par sa nargue féline et son frétillement de chiot. Il me toise du haut de ses dix-sept ans, semblant apprécier sa supériorité et mon état réduit au pitoyable silence de l'amoureux. Ses dents se découvrent, appréciant sans doute l'étalage de ma honte. Des étoiles s'allument dans ses yeux, repoussant la morne médiocrité de cette grange dont le foin est gris. Il glousse et me tapote affablement le crâne.

« -Gentil toutou. » dit-il avant se faire volte face et de renverser le contenu de son baluchon sur la paille humide.

Je me sens las tout d'un coup. Et tandis qu'il farfouille gaiement parmi les couvertures, je me passe une main moite sur le front. C'est devenu l'habitude d'un écrivain qui peut effacer ses bavures d'un trait d'encre fin, la manie d'un poète qui peut replanter la graine de la jeunesse d'un impair limpide. Je rêve trop.

« - L'absinthe est aux vieux ce que la fête est aux jeunes : l'Oubli. Tiens Paul. » dit-il en me tendant une bouteille. « Je l'aie chipée dans le bordel hier soir. »

Je lève un sourcil vers son visage angélique. _Croit-il que je vais la prendre ? _Il me tend la bouteille, un sourire victorieux librement affiché sur ses lèvres vermeilles ; et j'ai mes yeux aspirés par son regard ocre. _Prendre la bouteille ?_ De quoi puis-je emplir mon avenir, de ce liquide ambré qui a la couleur de sa morgue ? _Oh, Temps, tisseur omniscient de la toile infinie des avenirs, guide moi !_

Aucun miracle ne s'offre à ma vue. Il semblerait que les divinités soient parties aux Amériques. Je crois qu'il faut encore une foi ne compter que sur moi-même. Tom connaît plus que personne ma nature profonde d'ivrogne mélancolique, et il ne se prive pas de me le rappeler. J'ai beau cirer mes chaussures, jouer de la cane et porter le haut de forme ; l'image que me renvoie le miroir est celle d'un trentenaire passé au nez rouge et bosselé, au squelette rachitique.

J'avais, l'espace d'un instant, oublié ma basse condition aux côtés de ma femme. Mais le géni de Riddle tout juste éclos de l'adolescence m'a vite sorti de la monotonie de Paris, me renvoyant le miroir dès que possible. Vivre aux côtés de Tom, c'est ce mélange d'ironie moqueuse et désopilante, de joies enfantines, de violence bestiale et ravageuse, de désirs volcaniques, de soumissions âpres. _Un géni fou._ Et moi de l'être encore plus de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.

Je prends la bouteille et l'apporte à mes lèvres, mes yeux toujours rivés aux siens. Il jubile. J'ai décidé de rester avec lui. J'accepte de me soumettre, je ferme les yeux sur ses facéties, je tolère ses infidélités. Je dois vraiment être dingue. Mais je ne regrette pas : il paraît que l'Ennui est le pire de tous les maux. Il me tapote la joue avant de prendre la bouteille et d'en boire une grande lampée. Je pense à ce qu'il a dit quelques minutes plus tôt :

« - Je croyais que l'absinthe était réservée aux vieux.

- Il faut croire que tu déteints sur moi. » plaisante-t-il avant de s'allonger sur la paille.

Sa langue a un goût de feu.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

« - Je veux dormir à la belle étoile, et voir la voix lactée en fermant les yeux. » a-t-il annoncé tandis que nous parlions philosophie dans mon salon.

Nous avons quitter Paris le lendemain matin.

« - Je veux coucher avec un homme. » a-t-il dit un soir d'hivers.

Nous avons roulé dans le lit et j'ai trompé ma femme pour la première foi d'une longue série.

« - Je veux voir la mer. »

Jeudi dernier, nous avons obliqué vers l'ouest.

Nous sommes perdus dans l'immensité terne, telles deux têtes d'épingles brunes agrafées sur les prairies ventées du plateau breton. Un ciel pluvieux écrase nos deux silhouettes sur la toile verte qui nous supporte. Une brise moite et salée nous provient de la chute des falaises, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. L'air marin t'est inconnu, et si tu ressens comme une compression sur ta poitrine, ou bien au contraire un sentiment de pure liberté, tu ne l'attribues pas à cette lourdeur vivifiante des côtes atlantiques.

Tu marches devant moi, et je pose mes empreintes dans les tiennes, mon regard caressant ta nuque jeune. Tom Riddle parcourt le plateau breton de ses enjambées de chiot impatient. Et au fond de moi, je suis sûr que la Bretagne se souviendra longtemps de sa démarche adolescente. Il n'est pas l'un de ces personnages qui traversent le monde de leur présence insipide, il n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on oublie facilement.

Alors me voilà dans ses pas, tendre amoureux de sa grâce, et impatient que l'horizon s'ouvre enfin sur l'immensité clapotante, de découvrir cet air de ravissement enfantin sur son visage, de partager sa joie excité. Tu voulais voir la mer, je te l'offre…

Mais vois-tu, l'envie me taraude de rentrer à Paris, de retrouver le doux lit de ma femme, la peau de bébé de ma fille. J'aimerais rejoindre le long fleuve tranquille de ma vie, celui sur le lequel je menais ma croisière avant que tu n'en détournes le cours. J'aimerais ne plus être détruit pas ta personnalité passionnée qui m'attire pourtant comme la flamme d'une lampe. Tu te tais, pour l'instant, tu retiens le flot assassin de tes paroles. Ta vivacité d'esprit me séduit mais tes mots me découpent. J'ai l'impression de me flageller continuellement en ta présence.

Mais je suis bel et bien derrière toi, perdu au fin fond des étendues granitiques, à te suivre comme le peuple d'Israël a suivi le sauveur, à la différence prêt que toi, tu es ma damnation.

Tu te mets à courir et je suis aspiré par ta foulée. Ta joie tourne sur elle-même, joue avec le vent, saute les crevasses, reviens me pousser dans le dos. Tu me sèmes et te retournes en riant, ton visage radieux se moquant de ma lenteur. Soudain, tu piles et je te rejoins en ahanant. L'horizon bascule devant moi tandis que ma vue s'ouvre sur l'éther infini. Mes yeux se baissent instinctivement vers les flots téméraires que l'océan vient éclater sur le pied de la falaise. Je regrette d'être trop haut pour sentir l'écume mousseuse éclabousser mes joues et venir poser sa dentelle sur ma veste grise.

Le vertige m'aspire. Je relève donc les yeux sur l'émerveillement qui allume ton visage. Le vent fouette tes cheveux bruns et glisse sur ta peau brune comme l'eau autour d'un galet poli. Ton regard n'est pas baissé vers la chute de la falaise, mais perdu dans l'infini du ciel. Tu caresses l'horizon arrondit de ta solennité enfantine comme s'il était le ventre adoré d'une déesse mère. Puis, les paupières closes, les narines frémissantes, tu t'étends dans cette beauté majestueuse. Tu intègres l'océan en ton être, tu le fond dans ta personnalité et le fais toi.

Maintenant, je contemplerai l'infini dans tes grands yeux, je caresserai la crête de ses vagues sur ta peau téméraire, je sentirai son écume dans tes cheveux salés…

Les secondes s'égrènent et le temps s'écoule autour de Tom comme s'il était la fière proue d'un navire. Puis, son expression change et un assouvissement heureux se dessine sur ses traits.

« -Merci. » dit-il.

Et je ne sais pas trop si cette confession m'est adressée, ou si elle est destinée à cette immensité chatoyante qui roule sous nos pieds.

« - Paul... Caresse moi. »

Un murmure, et cette foi je suis convaincu que c'est bien à moi qu'il parle.

« - Caresse moi, Paul, s'il te plait...

- Quoi, maintenant ?! »

Je scrute son visage aux yeux clos et aux narines dilatées. Il a entrouvert ses lèvres brunes, une langue pourpre perle au coin de sa bouche.

« - Oui, maintenant. »

J'ai peine à reconnaître son chuchotis. Sa voix semble se poser sur ses lèvres comme un son timide, avant gonfler sa voile au vent et de prendre son envol.

« - Quoi, tout de suite ? Mais on va nous voir !... »

Le couinement de ma voix s'efface. Ses sourcils se froncent.

« - Caresse moi Paul. »

Je jette des coups d'oeils nerveux sur la lande platement déserte qui nous entoure tandis q'une angoisse sourde m'envahi. L'adrénaline et la peur se mêlent dans mon cerveau. L'image de Tom face à moi, son merveilleux visage tendu en l'attente de mes lèvres ne m'aide pas à l'impartialité. Un doux ronronnement d'anticipation vibre sur ma peau à l'idée de nos deux corps enlacés, mais la peur d'être découverts me taraude. Les exécutions pour luxure sont courantes de nos jours.

« - Je… Ecoute Tom, je préfèrerai qu'on trouve un endroit plus discret, moins… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une masse chaude me percute violement. Sa bouche rouge me bâillonne. Je titube sous le choc, il s'agrippe à mes épaules, ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Son odeur marine me monte à la tête et me donne le vertige. Je tente vainement de le repousser, combattant contre son corps et contre mes mains qui ne rêvent que de l'enserrer.

« - Arrêtes… » balbutié-je. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire…

- Tais toi. » me réplique-t-il avec l'intonation d'un enfant capricieux.

Ses mains commencent à couler sur mon corps, à glisser sous ma veste et à éveiller des tourbillons d'incertitudes dans les profondeurs de ma conscience. Elles effleurent ma peau, embrouillent mon esprit d'une brume de désirs, et refluent comme une marrée montante vers ma peau blafarde.

Soudain, il pose ses deux paumes chaudes au creux de mes reins, sur cette courbure qui me donne des allures de fillette ; et l'air entre en bloc dans mes poumons, charriant avec lui toute la peur et les angoisses que le désir avait chassé.

« - Tom… arrêtes, je… J'avais un cousin éloigné qui passait souvent ses nuits avec des hommes et… ils ont exposé son corps écartelé sur la place du village pendant une sem… »

L'air me manque tandis que je sens une langue mutine se poser sur ma carotide. Ma volonté vacille contre cette petite boule chaude qui s'agrippe à mes hanches.

Je pince les lèvres et lève les yeux au ciel comme pour y chercher une réponse à ma lente torture, mais il en profite pour embrasser le dessous de mon menton. Son nez froid se niche au creux de mon cou. Je sens ses mains baladeuses enflammer mon dos par vagues traîtresses.

La raison m'abandonne et je ferme les paupières de plaisir, oubliant cette immensité qui nous entoure et qui me fait peur. Mes mains se referment sur ses cuisses, pressant son corps chaud contre mon torse, son bassin contre mon ventre où gronde la houle. Il laisse échapper un gloussement vainqueur qui met mon corps à sang. Ses dents sont sous mon oreille, m'imposant leur victoire désirable. Et ses mâchoires se referment sur mes lèvres, tentatrices carnivores.

« - Tu vois… » susurre sa voix roque sur ma joue, mes cils caressant ses lèvres au rythme de ses mots langoureux. « tu aurais raté quelque chose non ?... »

Je suis bien incapable de le contredire. Et mes mains empoignent ses fesses saillantes tandis que je trébuche sur le sol en direction d'une petite cuvette qui pourra dissimuler nos prochains ébats. Il s'accroche à ma nuque avec la force d'homme et la ténacité d'un enfant.

« - Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que le Plaisir… Je vais tant te faire jouir sur ce bout de cailloux que ta semence fertilisera la Bretagne pendant dix ans ! » ricane-t-il dans mon cou.

_Oh, la morgue adolescente !..._ Et pourtant, je continue mon chemin, glissant précipitamment sur l'herbe sèche sans ne rien dire. Ses ongles raclent délicieusement la peau de mon dos. Son souffle court éveille des envies malsaines dans mon esprit lubrique.

« - Je vais enrouler mes doigts autours de ta verge. » susurre sa voix contre mes lèvres.

Il s'accroche à moi comme la sangsue de mes péchés, et aspire avec joie les gémissements qui m'échappent à chacune de ses caresses volatiles. Ses cheveux dansants fouettent mon visage, m'aveuglent de cette lande déserte qui sera bientôt animée par mes cris. Son bassin enflamme mon corps à se frotter ainsi contre mes hanches.

« - Je vais t'enculer sec ! » hurle-t-il au vent tandis que je manque de m'écrouler sur lui en le déposant sur l'herbe.

Il s'agrippe à mes épaules, le regard rieur, sa langue vermeille pointant sur le coin de sa bouche comme il lui arrive souvent de le faire en pareilles circonstances. Ses mains empressées écartent ma veste et viennent empoigner mon torse sous les épaisseurs de vêtements qui le recouvrent. Un coup de bassin me fait gémir et il me plaque au sol, agitant ses hanches sur mon entrejambe.

« - Je vais m'enfoncer en toi et te faire oublier le nom de la femme. » murmure-t-il.

A califourchon sur mon ventre, son torse dressé me masquant l'infini gris du ciel, il penche la tête de côté et, ondulant comme le roseau, enflamme mon corps de sa chevauchée délicieuse. Ses mains bondissantes quittent mes tétons pour agripper ma nuque et m'attirer dans une embrassade passionnée.

Il aspire mes gémissements, il aspire ma pudeur, le désir qui tend mon corps et rend ma verge douloureuse. Ses doigts effilés commencent leur lente descente vers la boucle fébrile de ma ceinture, laissant des rivières d'écume dans leur sillage. Il se déplace légèrement sur mon ventre et la simple pression de ses mains sur mon entrejambe se répercute dans mon être comme le choc d'un typhon. Il m'étourdit, le sol tangue sous mon corps brisé.

Soudain, il est sur moi, en moi. Crépitants sur et sous ma peau d'une chaleur grésillante. Allongeant mon agonie d'une lenteur démoniaque. Il découpe le temps, divine horloge de mon désir. Ses longs doigts entrent et sortent de mon être, rythmant les secondes tels un balancier du plaisir.

« - Regarde moi. » exige-t-il. « Oublie ce qui nous entoure et regarde moi. » sa voix est éraillée par l'envie. « Je vaux bien le risque d'être découverts. »

J'ouvre des paupières tremblantes sur l'ocre pétillant de ses yeux, l'ébullition du brun de sa fougue adolescente.

Il se redresse soudain. Et je n'ai pas le temps de retenir mon souffle qu'il est en moi. Son sexe palpitant m'habite et envoie des frissons euphoriques parcourir ma peau. Il décuple la luxure de ses lèvres fraîches et fait naître une tempête dans mes reins de son souffle brûlant et glacé à la foi. J'halète sous ses coups de butoir. La passion gronde en moi, liquéfie ma respiration.

Il me possède d'allez retours amples qui fond vibrer mon corps frémissant, son ventre brûlant se frottant à ma verge lors de chacune de ses entrées douloureusement électrifiantes. J'ai les oreilles sifflantes du souffle de cette explosion latente qui gronde entre nos deux corps enlacés. Son ombre immense m'enveloppe de débauche tandis que ses longs doigts enflamment mon centre anatomique.

La cadence accélère progressivement, m'emmenant lentement mais sûrement vers la folie douce. La sueur nous couvre de sa moiteur érotique. Un soupire guttural lui échappe à chacun de ses vas et viens qui me conduisent tout droit vers l'enfer. La peau fauve de sa poitrine palpite au rythme de ses halètements. Je sens mon cœur battre à la folie de tout ce plaisir ravageur qui fait bourdonner mes oreilles et trembler mon corps.

Ma vision se brouille alors que Tom lâche un feulement de lionne dans mon cou et que son corps se contracte sur le mien. Un ultime coup de butoir le délivre tandis que sa main embrase toujours mon corps de son va et viens affolant. Il reste en moi, excitant toutes mes sensations à la foi, plus attentif que jamais au plaisir qui ravage ma conscience. Son souffle déverse des torrents d'euphorie sur mon torse, sa main folle danse sur mon ventre.

Soudain, il se retire de mon intimité, remplaçant son sexe par ses longs doigts glacés et reprend ses lancinantes caresses intimes. Lentement, il cherche mes yeux de son regard liquide d'orgasme fauve. Ses lèvres s'étirent un sourire narquois tandis qu'il se penche lentement. Sa langue humide se pose sur ma verge dressée, et mon corps est soudain secoué d'un violent spasme de plaisir. Une déferlante de bien-être épuise mon bas ventre avant de remonter lentement le long de mon torse et d'exploser d'euphorie à l'intérieur de mon esprit...

L'air entre dans mes poumons et je reprends petit à petit ma respiration. Mes vêtements sont humides de sueur et de semence, le vent est glacé sur mon corps tremblant. Tom se retire de mes hanches et vient s'allonger à mes côtés. L'orgasme me laisse souvent pantois et étourdit, déprimé comme au réveil d'un mauvais trip. Nous contemplons l'immensité silencieuse du ciel.

« « « « « « « « « « ¤ » » » » » » » » » »

« -Où veux-tu aller ?

- Par là. » répond-il sans un geste.

Je soupire.

« - Où veux-tu aller, _vraiment_ ? »

Il hausse un sourcil d'un air morose et accélère l'allure.

« - C'est bien une de tes questions favorites ça. »

Je le rattrape en manquant de me tordre une cheville.

« -Je suis sérieux. »

Il s'arrête soudain, et me dévisage avec un air de réflexion surprise. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être l'une de ces monstruosités inoffensives et pitoyables que certains saltimbanques exhibent dans les rues de Paris. Je remarque au passage le teint cireux de son visage, les râpures violacées qui soutiennent son regard. Nous avons beaucoup bu hier soir. Il est moins habitué que moi.

« -Attends ! » le hélé-je tandis qu'il repart de ses courtes enjambées frétillantes.

C'est sa démarche qui m'a attiré la première foi que je l'ai vu. Je lui avais donnée mon adresse, guettant son arrivée du haut de la fenêtre du salon, et m'attendant à voir un jeune étudiant en lettres. Il fut d'abord une unique rupture au coin de ma vision. Un élément anodin qui perturbait ma calme routine. Puis, je détournai les yeux vers ce mouvement inhabituel, et me retrouvai happé par son regard goguenard...

Je les perdis aussi vite que je les avais croisées, ces prunelles curieuses, tandis qu'il se détournait vers ces autres merveilles qui lui sont secrètes. Il avait parcouru mon champ de vision de gauche à droite, de cette démarche saccadée et pourtant vigoureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, je les avais retrouvés devant ma porte, lui et ses yeux rieurs. Depuis, il arpentait ma vie comme il avait un jour arpenté cette rue, le visage levé vers le soleil tel le museau d'un chiot qui hume l'odeur inconnue du printemps.

Je pars à sa poursuite, peinant à gravir la pente.

« -Attend ! » répété-je en m'agrippant à son épaule.

« - _Lâche moi putain !_ »

Il se dégage brusquement et bondit hors de ma portée. Ses yeux pointent sur moi un regard visqueux de dégoût tandis que ses poings se crispent sous l'effet d'une colère capricieuse dont-il a le secret.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où l'on va ?... Ca ne te suffit pas de savoir que nous y allons ?... Arrête avec tes questions à la con ! »

Son regard acéré de dédain me défit de lui répondre.

Comme toujours il m'attaque de sa langue acide, mais ne fais après tout que me renvoyer l'image de ma propre médiocrité. J'ai beau me débattre dans le filet de ses vérités, chaque sursaut resserre les filaments gluants qui me visquent dans cette banale personnalité d'ivrogne translucide que j'abhorre. _Regarde, Paul, regarde cette monotonie qui défile sous ta toile. Vois la faiblesse de ton caractère, le gamin geignard dans tes yeux. Vois ta vie, et compte les interminables secondes qui défilent… _

Je me lisse le front d'une main froide, ajuste le costume râpé autour de mes épaules rachitiques.

Oui, mon roman est bien ennuyeux, _médiocre. _Mais étrangement, tu es la rupture qui m'empêche de regretter cette somnolence assommante. J'aspire pourtant à retrouver le ciel limpide de mon foyer parisien, mais faire marche arrière reviendrait à admettre ma propre fadeur. Je reste constamment indécis, à mis chemin entre ces deux antipodes qui façonnent mon existence, aussi immobile que l'âne de Buridan. Je n'_aime_ pas prendre de décision.

Le temps reprend son cour après quelques interminables secondes, et Tom découvre ses dents en un sourire malin. Ses yeux reprennent leur éclat rieur et pétillant de l'emprise qu'il sait avoir sur moi.

« - La vie est bien morne lorsqu'on minute sa vie future à l'avance. » il a un petit rire moqueur. « tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?... »

Je le dépasse furieusement et continue le chemin. Notre route –_dieu seul sait où elle nous conduira_- ondule entre les collines qui poussent à perte de vue dans cette région vallonnée. Peut-être nous mènera-t-elle dans une quelconque bourgade qui nous est pour le moment cachée par la courbe soyeuse d'un sommet arrondi. J'aimerais retrouver le confort d'un édredon, même si ne n'est que l'affaire d'une nuit.

« - Crois-tu en Dieu, Paul ? »

C'est la voix juvénile de Tom qui me tire de mes rêves. Il marche sur ma droite, le soleil matinal dans le dos, et je dois plisser les yeux pour rencontrer son regard brun foncé.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Je hausse les épaules, las de mon incapacité à chercher la confrontation. « Ca doit dépendre des moments. Il m'arrive d'espérer, parfois, dans mes accès de solitude. L'idée d'une entité supérieure est rassurante, je suppose. »

Je me tais, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il attend de moi. Il continue de marcher à mon côté, pensivement silencieux. Je dois me retenir de lui demander l'origine d'une telle question quand bien même l'interrogation me brûle les lèvres. Une buse plane un moment dans le ciel avant de se poser sur le piquet d'un champ en friche. Nous dépassons un petit ruisseau dissimulé derrière une touffe d'ajonc, son diapason minéral nous accompagne pendant quelques temps. Une brume humide glisse des altitudes rocailleuses sur notre gauche. La saison dépose un voile gris sur la campagne, et je suis heureux que Tom soit là pour éclairer cette fin d'été hivernale d'une petite touche printanière.

« - Comment l'imagines-tu, Dieu ? »

Je réprime mon amusement, maudissant son innocence d'être si attachante, comprenant d'après son visage perplexe que mon rire le vexerait.

« - Et bien, il m'apparaît un peu comme Saint Nicolas, tu vois. Un bonhomme débonnaire au teint rougeau qui observe ses enfants en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

- Un grand père ?... Tu n'as pas beaucoup de fantaisie. »

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ qu'il cherche la provocation lorsque la conversation plane sur des sentiers agréables ?

« - Ah oui ? » demandé-je d'une voix furibarde à peine contenue. « Explique moi alors.

« - Si l'existence d'un Dieu était avérée » dit-il sans me prêter attention « et je mets bien cette phrase au conditionnel, je doute que nos esprits puissent palper le centième de sa nature profonde. Son existence doit être un concept trop vaste pour que nous l'envisagions en sa totale transcendance. »

Il a pressé le pas durant ses réflexions orales. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il m'ignore, absorbé par un dialogue intérieur dans lequel je ne suis que le pantin de la thèse qu'il tente de réfuter. J'allonge moi aussi mes foulées.

« - Dieu est bien plus qu'une idée. » répliqué-je froidement « C'est un idéal, c'est la lanterne qui scintille dans le lointain et nous pousse à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Peut importe la forme qu'il adopte, il est présent dans chacun d'entre nous. »

Tom tourne son visage vers moi et semble m'envisager pour la première foi depuis le début de notre conversation. Le soleil voilé dans son dos auréole sa silhouette gracile d'un gris pâle éblouissant. Il irradie de sincérité.

« - C'est vrai. » dit-il, et je lui suis reconnaissant de cette concession. « Pour ma part je crois au talent, au Génie. Non aux heureuses personnes qui le possèdent, mais vraiment à cette prédestination inconcevable qui habite certains individus parmi les plus banals. Je crois au Génie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il possède une conscience propre, ni qu'il soit la représentation que je me fais d'une entité qui dépasse mon entendement. Pour moi, le Génie n'est autre que lui même…

- … c'est à dire une dimension mystique dont les choix te paraissent souvent incohérents voir totalement absurdes. » approuvé-je. « C'est la définition que je donne à Dieu. »

J'aime nos réflexions philosophiques. Elles me donnent confiance en ma maturité intellectuelle, elles apaisent ma rancoeur. Tom a beau avoir un esprit précoce et particulièrement vif, il ne peut pas me battre sur mon propre terrain –moi qui ai disposé de trois décennies de réflexion. _Vieux certes, le con est à revoir. _

Nous marchons quelques temps silencieusement. Le ciel se remplit petit à petit d'un siphon de nuages, et je crains qu'une averse ne déverse bientôt sa larmoyante tristesse sur nous. J'observe Tom en catimini. Son éternelle démarche avale les kilomètres à renfort de petites foulées rapides et sèches qui donnent pourtant cette impression de souplesse juvénile. Il parcourt le monde de sa silhouette adolescente, réelle incarnation de la clé des champs.

« - Tom, il risque de pleuvoir. Il faut trouver un abri. »

Il ne me prête aucune attention, absorbé comme il l'est par ses réflexions. Il a cette agaçante capacité de pouvoir se retirer à l'intérieur son esprit, dressant hautes les cloisons de son crâne autour de ses pensées et se coupant totalement du monde extérieur. J'ai beau me réciter des paroles consolantes, j'ai du mal à supporter cette énième exclusion.

« - Tom, où as-tu mis mon plan, nous devons nous abriter rapidement ! »

Le coin de sa lèvre tressaille. Je crois qu'il m'a entendu. Il s'arrête brusquement et prend une longue inspiration :

« - Tu sais quoi ? » commence-t-il. « Ce n'est pas Dieu qui a créé l'homme à son image. Cela semble trop absurde, imagine… »

Le regard noir que je lui lance l'interrompt brusquement dans son résonnement. Il hésite un moment, puis reprend, comme si de rien n'était :

« - Non, je pense plutôt que c'est l'homme qui a créé Dieu à son image. Notre race est lâche vois-tu, elle a besoin d'un guide qui lui épargne toute réflexion. Elle ne demande qu'une seule chose : la domination, la suppression de son libre arbitre. Qu'on lui évite de prendre des choix qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite ! Qu'on la convainque du bien fondé de sa soumission... Quand aux personnes comme moi, il nous faut prendre pitié de ces pauvres êtres contraints à l'angoissante liberté. Il est de notre devoir de leur épargner tout choix, et de leur offrir -par notre personne- un Dieu bien réel. Une humanité heureuse est une humanité asservie. »

Sa voix s'étouffe tandis que j'ai l'impression de bouffir sous le joug de la colère. Il parait prendre progressivement conscience que je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de son soliloque. Ma réaction est puérile, je le sais : il se retient de dérouler son raisonnement par peur de réveiller un peu plus ma fureur. Mais je ne _parviens pas_ à repousser cette agressive bourrasque qui ronfle brusquement dans mon esprit. Une vague de rancœur amassée m'étourdit, remplissant ma poitrine de ces injures que je retiens depuis des jours. Le sang me grimpe à la tête, étourdissant mon corps tremblant de fureur noire. Je dois être rouge.

S'il était d'abord surpris, l'irritation commence à le gagner. Sans me lâcher du regard, il plonge sa main dans son sac à dos, tout en reculant hors de ma portée. Son visage devient aussi exsangue que la brume, le brun de ses yeux se solidifie et se craquelle comme de la glace, ses pupilles rétrécissent, lui donnant des airs de reptile dérangé.

« - Où est mon plan, Tom ? » grondé-je sans reconnaître ma voix.

« - Il est là il aurait dû être depuis le début » nargue-t-il. « dans _ton cul_ ! »

Il me sourit dangereusement en découvrant ses dents. Et je comprends au dernier moment ce qu'il s'apprête à faire... Je plonge au le sol au dernier moment, évitant de justesse le poignard qu'il vient de sortir de son sac. Les halètements de mon cœur résonnent bruyamment sur cette lande déserte.

Je me relève, le regard fixé sur la froide lueur métallique qui prolonge son bras. La colère m'a abandonné à une froide terreur -_celle de_ _terminer mes jours ici_, dans cette bruine sale qui dégouline sur les collines. Des graviers se sont incrustés dans mes paumes, j'essuie nerveusement mon front d'un revers de manche humide. Tom prend son temps, _livide. _Il fait durer le plaisir.

« - Tu vois, tu commences à m'énerver avec tes préoccupations _pitoyables_ de père de famille ! » siffle-t-il méchamment. « Tu me suis comme le gueux traque le bourgeois. Toi le mendiant enchaîné par ta famille, ta responsabilité d'homme adulte, encastré dans ton étroitesse d'esprit, tu convoites cette chose qui t'est inconnue emmuré vivant comme tu l'es. Cesse de vouloir m'imiter, la liberté ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire ! »

Soudain, il a un rapide mouvement du bras, et je me jette désespérément sur la gauche. Un flash argenté traverse le coin de ma vision tandis qu'une douleur aigue me transperce la cuisse droite. Je titube en me relevant, arrachant le poignard écarlate de mon corps et le brandissant en défense dérisoire. Ma vision se trouble de douleur.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

La silhouette de Tom semble littéralement exploser devant moi :

« - OU ?! QUAND ?! COMMENT ?! POURQUOI ?!... » me crie-il à la figure. « Toujours des explications, des justifications ! _Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?..._ Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai fais, c'est tout, et je ne risque pas de le regretter. Arrête de te coller à mes basques comme un chien miteux, j'ai l'impression d'être un pouilleux ventousé par une sangsue. Et grave bien cette idée dans ta cervelle de pigeon Paul : je ne passerai pas la fin de mes jours à croupir en ta présence !

« Toujours à te lamenter sur ta vieille momie craquelée et à resserrer des bandages que tu pourrais retirer. Tu pestes contre le ciel nuageux ; tu vocifères contre le soleil qui se lève trop tôt à ton goût ; tu te maudis d'être si dépendant d'une drogue qui te soulage... Quand bien même tu aurais le don de modeler le temps à ta guise tu resterais un éternel insatisfait ! Alors oui, je t'autorise à faire marche arrière. RENTRE DONC A PARIS BORDEL !!!... Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, bien le bonjour à ta femme et à ta fille… Et _cette foi_, ne me refais pas le coup de revenir la queue entre les jambes ! »

Sa grimace nauséeuse heurte mon esprit. Je vois son rictus dégoûté et translucide flotter entre deux airs et -par derrière mon hallucination éveillée- son corps svelte trébucher dans sa fuite. Tom galopant, chancelant sur le flan des collines. Tom galopant comme s'il avait les cerbères pendus à ses trousses. Tom traçant une tranchée rouge-flammes dans son sillage. Et m'envoyant une ultime révérence goguenarde du haut de son étalon noir.

* * *

**Voila un nouveau OS.**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Que pensez-vous de m'envoyer directement vos impressions ?...**

**Tous à vos reviews !**

**Clairou**


End file.
